codename_kids_next_door_transcriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
S02E01b - OPERATION: P.O.P. (Transcript)
Transcribed by: heteroauxin Episode: SEASON 2, EPISODE 1b – P.O.P. ' ' ' ' OPERATION: P.O.P. P – re-teens O – ppose P - rohibition ' ' Bouncer: Nobody’s home. Numbuh 2: I’m here to see Lime Ricky. Hi-ya, Matt. Matt: How’s it going, Numbuh 2? N2: Margie! Looking good. Margie: Giggles Hi Hoagie! Extra character: Numbuh 2, my man! N2: What’s up, guys? Excuse me whistles. Lime Ricky: Numbuh 2, right on time. You here with the shipment? N2: Yep. Your boys are out back unloading the truck right now. You got something for me? LR: Yipper #73, the rarest card of the set, check it out! It’s the real deal. N2: Whistles Sweet. LR: Always a pleasure doing business with the Kids Next Door. How’s about a frosty one on the house? N2: Well, I never say no to a cold one. Explosions screaming and gasping Mr. Fizz: Sips Just as I suspected, root beer. And I assume none of you are of legal drinking age. For being in direct violation of the Soda Control Act, I am going to see that each and every one of you caffeine-crazed brats is put away for a long time. N2: Since you adults raised the drinking age of soda to 13, what are we supposed to drink, prune juice? MF: That is not my concern. Take these cola-crazy kids away. yell in protest N2: Give it up, Fizz, you got nothing on me. MF: On the contrary, I have got you with 20,000 gallons of illegal soda with intent to sell. So now, you’re going to tell me where you are brewing that soda. N2: Get yourself an ice cream headache. MF: Ugh! Children! If only you could bottle their delight precociousness chuckle until they’ve grown up. N2: Keep yapping, foam face. Kids will always drink soda. Besides, my teammates will bust me out of your soda can any minute. MF: You mean these teammates? N2: Guys? MF: Now, I want to hear some answers. N2: Go suck on a straw! 1, 3, 4, and 5 cheer in support MF: Be quiet over there! N2: Make us, soda jerk. MF: What did you- 1, 3, 4, and 5 continue cheering MF: I said quiet! Would you just stop it? Enough! These crazy- door Numbuh 1: Quick! The door. Grunts Locked. Numbuh 5: '''Hey, did Lime Ricky pay for that root beer shipment? '''N2: Oh, did he ever! One mint condition Yipper collectible card. N5: Quick, hand it over. N2: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. N5: I ain’t playing with you. Shut up already. Easy now… gotcha! MF: It’s a bit early for soda, but I need something to steady the nerves. out drink Coughs Security! N2: Oh man! She bent the corner of the card. blaring guards grunting and chasing after them N3: Quick! Get the door! N1: I think they’re gone. Huh? yelling in protest as they’re squeezed into soda bottles N1: They’re bottling children! N3: This is so- so- MF: Magnificent? My personal contribution for controlling developmental behavior. N2: What’s going on here, Fizz? MF: Before I came along, children were completely out of control, drinking gallon after gallon of sugary soda, chugging it down like animals. Wide-eyed and hopped up on caffeine. It was maddening! So, I had an idea, why not take the little rule-breakers and throw them in the can? Or should I say, bottle? Laughs N5: Okay, two things. One, you crazy. And two, nobody bothers the kids next door. 1-5 start yelling at Mr. Fizz MF: Wait, wait, let me explain because I- continues MF: Alright, ugh! Just shut up so I can explain my plan- I just want- N3: It’s not right! MF: Stop it. I mean it now. N1: Mad man! N5: Nuts. MF: Look, I need just one- N4: Cruddy- N1: Crazy- N3: Stinky- MF: My nerves just need a, a soda! his soda armor MF: Now, who wants a drink? Laughs Let’s see what’s on hand. N4: Whoa! Huh? Guys, a little help here? N1: Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, stop that belt. Numbuh 5, with me. MF: Oh no you don’t. N3: Huh? Uh-oh. N1: Ugh! Nice work, Numbuh 2. MF: Soon you will all be bottled away. N5: It ain’t over yet, barrel head. Hang on, guys. N1: Hurry, Numbuh 5! N5: Almost there! N2: This ought to slow things down. N5: Ah! N1 & N4: Numbuh 5! N5: Uh, Numbuh 2, whose side are you on anyway? N2: Uh, ours…? Ugh. Grunting N3: Yay! I wanna save the day too! MF: Now, let’s get back to business! N3: Hmm? Eep! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? MF: Perhaps you need to bottle up those anxieties. maniacally. N2: Gotta help Numbuh 3. N3: Whoa! N2: Man, I cannot get a break today! MF: Ah! Hey, watch where you’re shoving that thing! Stop that! That lever is not a toy. N2: Ha! MF: in distress N2: Laughs Looks like fizz is the end for you! N5: a bottle Where does he come up with this stuff? MF: You out of control little brat! I am going to stuff you into an extra small bottle with- what is happening? N2: What’s wrong, Fizz? You look all shook up. MF: Carbonation! So fizzy, no! Explosion Numbuh 5, are you in there? Numbuh 5? N2: Don’t worry, Fizz. You only got about another 100,000 bottles to go. MF: Numbuh 5, are you in there? End